


Thanks, Darlin'

by i_am_still_bb



Series: November 2020 Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Mitchell is being ... well ... Mitchell. Anders helps.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Series: November 2020 Drabble Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Thanks, Darlin'

“What on earth are you doing?” Anders demands. He is staring at Mitchell who somehow managed to get out of the house without Anders noticing the clashing patterns and colors on his clothes.

Mitchell raises his eyebrows as if to say, “You have eyes don’t you?”

He would probably shrug, but his shoulders are already around his ears. He has a paper cup of coffee— without a lid—clamped between his teeth. At the same time he is trying to zip and button his jacket that is flapping in the strong wind. All without spilling his drink.

“You could just ask me to hold your drink next time,” Anders scolds. He steps closer to Mitchell, almost chest to chest. He quickly zips and buttons Mitchell’s jacket. He steps back and raises his eyebrows.

Mitchell, taking his drink in hand, grins. “Thanks, darlin’.” And drops a kiss on Anders’ cheek.

Despite himself, Anders’ cheeks turn the slightest bit pink.


End file.
